


It Has Always Been You

by BeomNyounged



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Slight Markson, jackson youngjae bambam and yugyeom were just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeomNyounged/pseuds/BeomNyounged
Summary: He kept everything to himself. He doesn’t want to ruin the friendship. He kept all his feelings inside of him, even if it hurts so much. Will he manage to keep it for a long time?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	It Has Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot JJP bestfriends AU!!! ^^

Jinyoung grew up being a homeboy. As a kid, he didn’t like playing outside. He preferred staying at home and playing with his sisters. He also used to play with his cousins when they were visiting them. He didn’t experience having childhood best friends. He only managed to have friends when he was in Middle School. That was also the time he met his long-time best friend, Jaebeom.

Jinyoung has always been the shy kind of boy in school and he didn’t know how he became friends with the oh-so-friendly Jaebeom. They’ve been known as the greatest duo in school until high school, even though they were the actual opposite of each other. Their outfits, aura, and personality were really different, but they still managed to be each other’s best friend. Opposites really do attract.

They never wanted to separate so even though they were taking different programs, they still enrolled in the same University. They met amazing people on the campus, and they were happy in making their circle of friends a little bit bigger.

They are now on their last year in University and Jinyoung is still determined to keep something to himself. Something that no one doesn’t know, even his best friend. No one really knew about it until one day, Mark, one of their closest friends, asked to meet him at the café near the campus.

“Jinyoung-ah. Can I talk to you?” The older asked, sitting just across him.

“Oh, I thought you need my help with something. But what is it?” He asked.

“Uhm, this is kinda personal but, do you have feelings for Jaebeom?” He didn’t expect such a question to come out from the older so he couldn’t help but gasp.

“I what?” He immediately asked, trying to control his fast-beating heart. “Why would you ask that hyung?”

Mark sat up straight and he just gave Jinyoung a worried look. “It’s just that, I’m worried about you. I know you two are best friends, so it’ll be normal to be really close like brothers,” he explained. “But I just, I don’t know, I noticed something different from you? Like, you’re holding back sometimes. As if you’re hiding something.”

Jinyoung left speechless as he didn’t even know that he was acting strange lately. He didn’t expect that someone would be able to decipher his actions that he has always been hiding. _Was I really obvious?_ He said to himself.

Mark continued talking when he felt that Jinyoung doesn’t want to reply, _yet._ “I’m sorry if I’m asking such a personal question. I also apologize if I interpreted it wrong. But you can trust me, you know that.” Jinyoung just continued looking down at his hands that are resting on top of the table. “It wasn’t just one time that I found your actions, uhm, strange? I mean, you were not acting weird, but it just felt _different._ There was one time that Jaebeom was back hugging you, and then you flinched, and I saw your ears turned red. I thought that maybe you were just really surprised because we were all being playful at that time.”

Jinyoung just looked up at Mark as if saying that he isn’t mad, that he could continue. Mark just nodded at him. “There was also one time that Jaebeom showed an interest to one of the famous athletes on the campus, but we know he was just being nice and simply complimenting her, but you were silent the whole day. I thought that maybe you were not feeling well that day.”

He just sighed, and asked, “Do you still have something to say?”

“Jinyoung, oh God, I’m so sorry. I know it was too much! Please tell me to stop right now. I’m really so-“

“So, you remembered another incident?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not mad, hyung. I promise. You can… you can uh… continue.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asked sincerely.

“Yes, please go on.” He whispered.

“Uh. I promise this is the last one since my brain can’t remember too much stuff but…” Mark inhaled deeply and quickly exhaled. “Rememeber that one time when Youngjae told us that he saw Jaebeom with a pretty _date?_ In the other café nearby and we all thought that he might really be in a date, right? And then you wore eyeglasses the next day, which you don’t normally wear because you wear contacts. To be honest with you, I know what swollen eyes look like after crying so much even under thick eyeglasses. Our friends might be dumb about it, but well, I’m not. But on that same day, we all met each other and Jaebeom told us that he was actually with his cousin who just came back from Australia.”

“Okay,” is the only thing Jinyoung could say, softly.

“Please tell me I’m wrong? That I should stop pestering you right now?” Mark pleadingly asked with concern in his face.

Jinyoung can’t do anything even if he denies it or not. Whatever his response would be, his actions in the future will still be the same, and he might get worse at acting overtime. He knows in his heart that he could trust Mark with everything. He is like his other best friend, a brother he never had aside from Jaebeom.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and replied, “Unfortunately, you’re right…” he bit his lower lip as he felt his eyes becoming watery. “ _you’re absolutely right with everything.”_ He continued, quietly.

They both remained silent and Mark just whispered _‘wait here’_ so he could order a drink for them. He quickly came back and offered the drink in front of Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung-ah. I’m really sorry if all that I’ve said was too much to handle but I was just… really curious and it worries me, a lot. You’ve never told him, have you?” Jinyoung could clearly hear the concern in his voice and he just nodded as a response to his question. “How long?”

He knows Mark is asking how long it has been since he liked Jaebeom. He wants to question himself, but he knows that he likes the other for a very long time. “I guess ever since I’ve known him? I just… I admire him so much. He was the only one who understood me and my personality.”

Mark nodded. “I know what it feels like to like someone and keeping all the feelings inside. Do you even know that I like Jackson?”

Jinyoung quickly looked at Mark, surprised. He had never noticed Mark’s feelings for Jackson, he envies him for being great at keeping his feelings.

“If you are feeling jealous of how I handle it, please don’t.” Mark chuckled. “I like him since our first year in University, so it wasn’t really long, I guess? Not as long as how you liked your Jaebeom hyung.” He added with a slightly teasing tone.

Jinyoung just gave him a light smile. “I didn’t expect that you would notice anything. I guess I wasn’t trying hard enough to hide it, was I?” he wanted to laugh at himself.

“Maybe you’re already tired of hiding it? Maybe it’s already time to tell him?” Jinyoung wants to tell him that it’s not that easy, but he knows that Mark knows it, too. He knows that Mark is just trying to help. “But it’s still you’re decision. Everything will be up to you. I’m just here whenever you need someone to talk to. You don’t need to hide it to yourself anymore.” Mark assured him with a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Mark hyung.” He sighed in response.

He kept everything to himself. He doesn’t want to ruin the friendship. He kept all his feelings inside of him, even if it hurts so much. Will he manage to keep it for a long time? Will he choose their friendship that was built for a lot of years over his own feelings, even though it will break his heart every time? Or will he finally be selfish for once, and choose himself, and tell Jaebeom everything so he could finally free himself from the _secret_ and burden that needs to be released?

\-----

Few weeks have passed, and his life continued as he planned it to be. He still hangs out with his close friends. But recently, he hangs out with Mark more often than with Jaebeom. Jinyoung is starting to lose his control and he doesn’t know how to get back to how he used to be, a normal best friend to Jaebeom. He’s getting more scared each and every day. He’s afraid that one day, he’ll just burst and tell Jaebeom what he feels and lost the friendship he has always been treasuring. He can’t imagine losing Jaebeom just because he likes him so much. He knows that his hyung doesn’t feel the same way, he knows he’s just a younger brother to Jaebeom.

He became quieter whenever he’s hanging out with friends and always clinging to Mark that he forgets about Jaebeom. His other friends were used to him being quiet, they sometimes thought that he might not be feeling well, or just not in the mood. Jinyoung knew that what he was doing is dangerous. He completely knows that eventually, Jaebeom will notice that something is wrong. Obviously, he’s his best friend, Jaebeom knows everything about him.

He dismissed himself for a minute to go to the washroom to think because he doesn’t know what to do anymore. He splashed his face with cold water and when he looked up in the mirror, he was surprised and he saw Jaebeom followed him, looking worried.

“Hyung! You scared me!” He tried to laugh, but it came out, a little bit fake. Jaebeom just stared at him.

“Are you okay?” Jaebeom asked, stepping closer and touched Jinyoung’s neck with the back of his hand to check his temperature. He also touched his forehead with his palm. “You seem fine.”

Jinyoung thanked himself in his mind for not blushing. “Of course, I’m fine. Why would you think I’m not?” He tried to pretend that everything’s okay because everything should be okay.

“I don’t know. I just felt like you weren’t.” Jaebeom took out his handkerchief from his pocket. “Here, dry your face.” He offered with a smile. Jinyoung just nodded and accepted the handkerchief.

Jaebeom continued staring at him while he is drying his face and he felt his ears getting hot. His best friend has always been doing this, he knows Jaebeom loves looking at him whenever he’s doing something. But Jinyoung’s feelings aren’t helping.

“Hyung, you’re staring again.” He tries to act as if he’s not melting with the way his best friend stares at him.

Jaebeom smiles at him but with a hint of sadness. “Sorry, I just… I just miss you.” Jinyoung could hear his heartbeat really loudly.

Jinyoung turned around to look directly at Jaebeom. “We saw each other almost every day, hyung!” He tried to tease by lightly punching Jaebeom’s arm. “You can’t miss me that much.”

Jinyoung head out of the washroom and Jaebeom followed him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jaebeom asked again, “Are _we_ okay? You seemed, _distant_ these days. That’s why I’m missing you.” He continued, quietly.

Jinyoung turned around and he just gave Jaebeom’s shoulder a light squeeze. “You really miss me, huh? We’re okay! I’m sorry if you felt I’m kinda distant but uh… I’m just busy with school works.” He tried to convince Jaebeom, and himself. “Yeah, school works.”

“If you say so,” Jaebeom just nodded and they head back to their friends.

_I’m sorry, hyung_ , Jinyoung said to himself. _I’ll get over this._

\-----

Months had passed and Jinyoung tried his best to move on, even though it is not the right term as he never admitted anything to Jaebeom. He did what he had to do, he continued being the greatest friend to Jaebeom. As per usual, Mark had always been worried about him because what he was doing is not helping him to move on.

“If you are really determined to get over your feelings for Jaebeom, it’s either you stop acting like nothing is happening to you and kept being closer to him, or…” Mark sighed, “tell him the truth, tell him that you like him. He deserves to know.” He continued.

They’re on their way to the stadium to practice because they’re officially graduating in the next few days.

“It’s not that easy,” Jinyoung replied.

“You really think I don’t know that?” Mark claimed, lifting his one eyebrow. “I know what it feels like, but I still did it. And look at me now, I’m dating Jackson.”

Mark just recently confessed to Jackson, more like, they confessed at the same time. They admitted their feelings to each other while they were on a party to celebrate their upcoming graduation.

“But your story is not the same as mine, we’re best friends since middle school. I can’t just throw away that friendship because of my stupid feelings.” He can’t imagine a life without Jaebeom. “I know he doesn’t feel the same.”

“How do you know that? Did he say it directly to you? No, right? You’re just assuming it.”

“But hyung…”

“No buts! Admit what you feel before or after graduation. If you don’t do it, I’ll do it. Whether you like it or not. I’m sick and tired of looking at you every day broken-hearted.” Mark sincerely said. “If he really loves you as a friend, he’ll understand and you will not lose the friendship if that’s what you’re worried about.” He continued.

Mark is right, Jinyoung knows that. But the fact that he’s admitting his feelings for Jaebeom is just too much for him to handle. He is not prepared, he will never be prepared.

Speaking of Jaebeom, he immediately saw him waiting with their friends at the entrance. Jackson immediately runs to Mark, of course, and hugged him. Jinyoung can’t help but dream of having what they have. As soon as they met everyone, Jaebeom swiftly put his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders, side hugging him.

“We’re finally graduating! Are you excited Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebeom asked.

Is he excited? Of course, yes. He can’t wait to be out of school, school works were hell. But the other side of him is not because he obviously doesn’t know what the future holds.

“Yes, I am.” He replied with the biggest smile he always gives. He holds onto Jaebeom’s waist and thinking that this might be the last time he would do this. He will miss him, for sure.

Their practice went by so quickly, so they all decided to go out but ended up having different plans in mind. Mark and Jackson decided to have a date as their simple celebration of them being together recently. The rest of the group can’t help but be bitter because everyone in the group is single. But they’re all genuinely happy for the two. The three youngest of the group, Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom, decided to go to the nearest computer shop and play. They all wanted to release all the stress they’ve accumulated in the past years through computer games.

Jinyoung didn’t know what to do so Jaebeom asked him to go to an arcade with him. He doesn’t want to go at first (who was he lying to? Of course, he wants to go, he’s going to be with Jaebeom), but Jaebeom insisted that they will eat after. He pretended as if he was forced to go but he ended up enjoying playing in the arcade. They spent their time laughing and playing together until they noticed that it’s time to have dinner.

“Hyung, I’m hungry.” Jinyoung pouted after they finished another round of Dancing Stage.

“Yeah, me too!” Jaebeom replied, rubbing his tummy. “Damn, that was tiring! It’s been a while.” He continued, almost breathless. “Where do you wanna eat?”

“I’m kinda craving for Korean food.” Jinyoung has been craving for kimchi pancake for a few days.

“Alright, I know a Korean restaurant near here,” Jaebeom suggested. “Let’s go!” He held Jinyoung’s hand to pull him out of the arcade room.

Jinyoung wanted to hold onto him for a long time but he thought that it will be more difficult for him to move on if they will keep being touchy to each other. Especially if it’s as intimate as holding hands. He slowly loosens his hold and Jaebeom was surprised as he never did it before. Jinyoung just swiftly put his arm around Jaebeom’s neck so the other will not question him.

“Let’s go!” Jinyoung tried to act as if he didn’t act weird.

_As if Jaebeom didn’t notice._

They ate a lot of food, it was mostly Jaebeom who ate as if he was starving. Jinyoung can’t stop laughing at Jaebeom’s adorable face, cheeks being full of delicious food. Jinyoung already stopped eating as he was already full, but Jaebeom, on the other hand, is still eating trying to finish what Jinyoung left.

He just watched him peacefully, as creepy as it sounds. But they were always like this. Finding each other adorable in the weirdest moments of their lives. Jinyoung didn’t even get the chance to stop himself and pinch one of Jaebeom’s cheeks. Jaebeom quickly looked at him.

“Yah! It hurts!” Jaebeom complained, rubbing his cheek, mouth still full.

Jinyoung just laughed at him, especially with the way he speaks, words almost inaudible. “Sorry, hyung. You just looked…” he pinched his cheeks again, both sides this time. “So! Adorable!”

Jaebeom also reached out and they ended up pinching each other’s cheeks. Both got tired at the same time and they just laughed at each other. They didn’t care how people were looking at them. As long as they are together, they are willing to be weird together. They have always been like this.

Jinyoung didn’t want to go home yet so he asked Jaebeom if they could go to the park they’ve always gone to. Jaebeom, fortunately, agreed as he didn’t want to go home, too, yet. They decided to do stargazing as the stars are extra brighter tonight, and they miss doing this. As they’ve always done, they lay on their backs, side by side, not caring about the grass being dirty.

“I miss doing this,” Jaebeom confessed.

“Me too.” He replied.

Both still staring at the bright stars.

They remained silent, the kind of silence that will never be awkward. The kind of silence that only the two of them understand. The quietness that gives them both peacefulness.

“It’s really beautiful.” Jaebeom softly uttered, smiling and admiring the night sky.

“It really is.” He agreed but looking at Jaebeom and admiring his calm face. He will miss him, he keeps telling himself. He wants to tell him everything, but he doesn’t know how to start, where to start. Jinyoung didn’t expect that loving him will hurt so much. He was willing to do everything just to keep him by his side, even if it includes keeping his feelings for Jaebeom. But he is getting tired and he’s blaming himself for feeling something that he thought he shouldn’t feel. Jaebeom has always been the best friend everyone will ask for and yet, he looks at him more than just a best friend all this time. He hates himself, he hates himself so much for taking advantage of their friendship.

He got taken out of his trance when he suddenly felt a tear falling from one of his eyes. He quickly returned his gaze to the sky. “Hyung, let’s go home.”

“Oh. Okay, it’s getting late anyway.” Jaebeom quickly got up and offered his hand so he could pull Jinyoung up. But Jinyoung insisted that he could manage.

Jaebeom was about to shake off the dirt from Jinyoung’s back but he panicked and again, insisted that he will do it himself. “I’ll… I’ll do it…” Jaebeom just looked at him weirdly, stepping back a little.

“I always do it, why are you panicking all of a sudden?” Jaebeom asked. “Are you really okay? Are you sick or something?”

“I’m…I’m fine. Don’t worry. I don’t want… I don’t want you to get dirty.” Jinyoung stuttered and his best friend just stared at him.

“I’m dirty already so I don’t care. Besides, again, I always do it and you know me.” Jaebeom commented. “Are we okay Jinyoung? Am I making you uncomfortable these days?”

“Huh? No. What-what do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know? I just noticed that you can’t even stay holding my hand in the arcade, then you didn’t even let me help you get up and now this? Did I do something wrong? You kept holding back recently.”

Jaebeom did nothing wrong. He has always been right in Jinyoung’s eyes. “No, hyung. I’m sorry, I’m just… don’t mind me.”

“And now you’re not even telling me? What happened to the _no-secrets-between-best-friends,_ Jinyoung?”

“There’s just too much stuff going on in my head, don’t worry about me.” Jinyoung tried to chuckle, even if it’s fake, just to show that everything is fine between them.

“How will I not be worried when my best friend doesn’t allow me to help him in the littlest way possible?” Jaebeom lamented. “I’m not even asking you to tell me in detail. I guess you don’t trust me anymore.”

“Hyung, please… let’s not make this a big deal, please?” He softly replied, eyes watery.

“I’m not making this a big deal. I was just doing what I used to be doing but it seems like you’re not liking it now.” Jaebeom sounds really careful, trying not to hurt Jinyoung. “Damn it, Jinyoung. I just care about you, so much! Can you just let me take care of you?”

Jinyoung failed to control his tears from falling. He suddenly can’t breathe. “Jaebeom, hyung. I’m sorry. I just… I just want to be independent and not rely on you all the time. I… I don’t want to get used to it, I’ll just miss it. _I’ll just miss you.”_

“What’s wrong with getting used to it? We’ve been best friends for years, Jinyoung. We never even changed. But why now?”

“You don’t understand-”

“Then let me understand.”

“I love you and-“

“You think I don’t love you, too? You’re my best friend!”

Right there. That’s what hurts Jinyoung the most. The fact that Jaebeom loves him because he is his best friend. Nothing more. He’s not complaining, he’s not asking for more, but he has feelings and he can’t just control his heart feeling hurt. His heart screams Jaebeom and he can’t even do anything about it.

“NO HYUNG!” Jinyoung exclaimed, tears still falling continuously, eyes shut. “You don’t… You don’t! You don’t understand because _I love you_ so much it freakin’ hurts!”

Jinyoung is getting frustrated because his tears just can’t stop falling. He tried to rub them off, but they just keep on flowing out of his control.

“Nyoung… what-what are you saying?” Jaebeom shockingly replied.

“You heard me. _I love you._ ” He sobbed. “I’ve always _liked_ you and I know it’s wrong!”

“Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebeom whispered and he looks like he can’t speak properly. He tried to hold Jinyoung but the younger stepped back, shaking.

Jinyoung can’t look at him right now. Not when he just angrily confessed to his best friend. He’s tired and he just wanted to get over it. He finally got himself together and started speaking after minutes of silence.

“Surprising, isn’t it? It’s been years, hyung. It’s been years! I thought I was just having an identity crisis or something. I thought I was just being weird. I kept it to myself because maybe, just maybe… I’ll get over it. I’ve always thought that eventually, I’ll stop liking you more than just a best friend!” He took a deep breath. “But I was wrong. I was hella’ wrong! I still like you and I’m loving you more each day, but it hurts so damn much! It hurts because I know that I shouldn’t feel it, that I shouldn’t be taking advantage of our friendship. I hate myself for using the best friend code, hyung…” His knees got weak that he ended but kneeling.

Jaebeom knelt in front of him and he just continued. “I’m sorry for making you feel less of a best friend. I’m sorry if I made you feel unworthy of my trust. I’m sorry for being distant these days because I was trying to move on. I’m sorry for making you think that you’re making me uncomfortable, but damn it… you don’t know how much I wanna hold onto you. You don’t know how much I wanna hug you every day. I wanna keep you but I know I can’t do that because I’m just your best friend, nothing more. I’m sorry becau-“

“Jinyoung, stop.” Jaebeom interrupted.

Jinyoung started crying again when he saw his hyung crying, too. “Hyung, I’m sorry! Please, stay with me! I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna lose you. I promise I’ll move on and… and I’ll stop being weird around you. I’m sorry if this will change how we treat each other in the future but please… please trust me in this. I extremely apologize but I will do everything-“

Jaebeom interrupted him again by pulling him into a tight hug. “Jinyoung-ah! I told you to stop!” He buried his face on Jinyoung’s neck and hugged him tighter if it’s even possible.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what’s happening but he just hugged Jaebeom back and rubbed his back. They stayed close for a few minutes until both of them stopped crying. Jaebeom is the first one to pull away from the hug.

Jinyoung was about to say something when Jaebeom slowly and gently cupped his face and the last thing he knew was Jaebeom is kissing him. _Jaebeom is kissing him!_

He slowly closed his eyes and kissed him back, deeper this time. He pulled Jaebeom closer by his waist and locked his arms around him. Jaebeom’s arms snaked around his necked and pulled him as well. He can feel Jaebeom’s tongue asking him for an entrance and he quickly, and willingly opened his mouth. The only things that Jinyoung could hear are their lips smacking and their fast-beating hearts. He felt a tear on his cheeks that he certainly knows didn’t come from him.

“Jinyoung-ah. Oh God. Nyeong.” Jaebeom whispered, in between kisses.

They separated at the same time, gasping for air but bodies and foreheads still close.

“ _I love you.”_ It’s not Jinyoung, it’s Jaebeom. “ _I love you more than you’ll ever know_.”

“Hyung… please don’t say it just because I said I love you… I’m serious, I really do love you and you don’t have to-“

“I’m not lying, Jinyoung. Please believe me.” Jaebeom slowly pulls away, holding Jinyoung’s hands so tight as if he is going to run away anytime soon.

Jinyoung suddenly felt like he won the lottery and couldn’t believe what he just heard. If this is a dream, he doesn’t want to be awake, he’ll stay here _forever._

Jinyoung stared at Jaebeom, trying to read his mind through his eyes. “But what… what did we do just now…”

“I’m sorry about the kiss. But I mean it.” Jaebeom replied, caressing Jinyoung’s hands. He got up and pulled Jinyoung with him. “To be honest, I’m sorry, not sorry because damn it, you don’t know how much I wanna kiss you.” Jaebeom slightly chuckled, ears burning.

Jinyoung can’t help but blush at the statement. His Jaebeom hyung likes him, too. He loves him, too.

“Is this real? This is not a dream, right?” Jinyoung innocently asked and Jaebeom just smiled at him.

“This is not a dream, Jinyoung-ah. This is reality.” Jaebeom pulled his left hand so he could touch Jaebeom’s face. “I’m real and my feelings for you are real. I really do love you, too.”

“This is… wow. I didn’t expect this. I don’t know what to say.” He looked down, controlling his tears of joy but Jaebeom immediately lifted his chin.

“I think you’ve said everything, so I guess it’s my time to speak?” Jaebeom asked, searching for Jinyoung’s eyes. “Where do I start? Uh… Well… First of all, you don’t know how much you made me happy tonight. I got hurt, honestly, because I thought I’m gonna lose my best friend. I thought you don’t want me in your life anymore, and I know I was overthinking. But when you said you love me, too, I wanna scream, Jinyoung! I want the whole world to know but obviously it’s impossible and people might sue me tonight for public disturbance.” They both laughed.

“Anyway, let me continue.” Jinyoung just nodded at him. “I don’t know when exactly I started loving you, I think I just woke up one day realizing that I want to be with you each and every day, forever actually. I’ve always wanted to confess to you, but I was scared of losing you because of course, I don’t even know if you feel the same way.”

“It was the same for me. I was scared, too, that our years of friendship will go to waste just because of a confession.” Jinyoung commented. “I guess we were too focused on our own feelings, so we didn’t even notice the other’s.” Jaebeom hummed in response.

“How about you Nyoung-ah. How long have you loved me?” Jaebeom softly asked, genuinely curious.

“Do you really wanna know?” Jinyoung teased.

“It’s up to you. Only if you want me to know.” Jaebeom shyly responded.

Jinyoung only replied, “okay,” and he interlaced their hands and pulled Jaebeom for a walk. “Please walk me home.”

“Oh, of course.” Jaebeom smiled.

They walked quietly for 10 minutes, listening to each other’s heartbeat. Both not wanting the day to end but also looking forward to tomorrow. When they reached Jinyoung’s home, they stopped in front of the gate.

Jinyoung started talking. “ _It has always been you_ , Jaebeom hyung.” Jaebeom was surprised by the statement. “I’ve always had the feelings for you ever since I’ve known you. So, there… I guess that answers your question?”

Jaebeom nodded with a contented smile. “It clearly does.” He doesn’t want to let go of Jinyoung’s hand. “I’m sorry if I unintentionally hurt you. I’m sorry that your feelings for me made you suffer. Thank you for loving me all these years. Thank you for staying because I wouldn’t be who I am today without you.” He reached out one of his hands to caress Jinyoung’s face.

“You don’t have to be sorry. We were both too caught up with our own feelings and I totally understand. Thank you for loving me too, and I also thank you for staying being my best friend even though you were hurting, too.” Jinyoung held onto Jaebeom’s hand that is caressing his face.

“I love you, my Jinyoung,” Jaebeom confessed once more and kissed Jinyoung’s forehead. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He repeated and let his forehead rest on Jinyoung’s.

“I love you, my Jaebeom,” Jinyoung replied and snaked his arms around Jaebeom’s neck to pull him in a quick chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be typos and grammatical errors because I'm too lazy to proofread. LOL!  
> But anyway, was it okay? I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
